Boxer Rebellion of December 8th 2019
The December 8th Nuunuum warning controversy, more commonly but inaccurately known as the Boxer Rebellion was a major rift on the Riskord and in the Risk group that arose when obamanomics (boxer_protocol) warned two Risk moderators, Sberaki and Nuunuum13 for "not taking the proper measures to void ripoffs on the Forced Customs server, or taking the time to investigate said ripoffs and conclude if they were or weren't." The warnings led to hours of back-and-forths between Boxer and his supporters, which mostly consisted of Risk staff, and Nuunuum and his supporters, mostly participants. As such, the controversy can be seen as an example of the struggle between Risk's staff and participant base. Background On December 8th, around 10:30 AM, obamanomics (boxer_protocol), a Risk admin, issued a double-warning to two Risk moderators, namely Sberaki and Nuunuum13, for not having taken the prerogative to void FC ripoffs or take the time to investigate them. The warnings were immediately met with opposition by Nuunuum, and later, his supporters. Sberaki claimed that he was in the restroom at the time and could not have acted, leading Boxer to post an image from the HBO series Chernobyl, in which Anatoly Dyatlov claims that he was on the toilet at the time of the Chernobyl disaster. The Controversy Begins Almost immediately after Boxer warned Sberaki and Nuunuum13, the warning was met with heavy opposition. Nuunuum bashed Boxer for having "voided the entire server", to which Boxer responded that it was his job to act in that case to get rid of ripoffs, and that moderation came before roleplay, and in some cases, participant enjoyment. Around noon, the arguments were in full swing without much resistance from Chat Moderators, and people had taken sides. Participants mostly fell in support with Nuunuum13, while Risk staff and Trusted Participants supported Boxer. Due to the drama surrounding the controversy, Boxer announced that he would be leaving the group for a week to "take a break". At 12:30 Noon, shortly after Boxer's temporary resignation, the warnings were overturned in a ruling of 1 to 3 (boxer_protocol, Antman, Mitsuhito, and Superninja were the only ones voting). However, little more than an hour later, Boxer unilaterally reinstated the warnings, which led Oscar to join in support of Nuunuum. Re instating of Warnings Shortly after Boxer reinstated Nuunuum and Sberaki's warnings, Oscar (Manlyzombie) joined the discussion and conveyed that the legality of Boxer's reinstatement of the warnings was questionable, stating that Mitsuhito needed to sign off on the warnings; Boxer rebutted this by stating that Amnity had explicitly given provisions to the admins to act however they needed to enforce punishment on offending moderators, and that he acted under these provisions. As the newly restarted arguments between Nuunuum and Boxer progressed, Magoo1011 attempted to start a riot in the Riskord, however these attempts were shot down, with Nuunuum and Elvir attempting to enter into dialogue with Boxer without rioting, and the argument between Boxer and Nuunuum remained just an argument. Oscar ended all discussion of the topic on the Riskord at 3:00 PM and punished anyone who continued it with a mute. 30 minutes afterwards, Boxer was demoted from the rank of Administrator to that of Trusted Participant. End of the Boxer Rebellion After a period of time, Oscar reversed Boxer's second warning of Nuunuum and Sberaki and demoted him to Trusted Participant, on the basis that Boxer's actions were unjustified and actions on the Risk Discord was out of line. Soon afterwards, Boxer outright resigned from Risk and left the group in full; Tornadocracy, a known friend of Boxer also resigned, moving to the rank of Trusted Participant. He hosted a party on the Riskord's general voice chat soon afterwards, as a means to celebrate his tenure as a Risk staff member. Elvir's Report Obamanomics Unjust Warn "SCOTLAND" https://prnt.sc/q801nh The "Scottish Border Ripoff" stops at mountains making it geographical https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a2/Uk_topo_en.jpg/582px-Uk_topo_en.jpg THE REST OF GERMANY https://prnt.sc/q80ar5 ripoff of what? "PORTUGAL" https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/565286792455258113/653336437042970625/unknown.png - Isn't even portugese https://prnt.sc/q80467 River / Mountain Border making it geographical "ITALY" https://i.pinimg.com/236x/da/32/33/da3233cbc6453e92f68af9319c38f82c--mapy-sveta-map-of-italy.jpg Geographical Borders "Regno" doesn't make it a Italy ripoff Regno means Kingdom in Italian by this logic i cant be named Kingdom as a British isles nation because its Britain.... East Germany?? https://prnt.sc/q804lj No idea how this is a East German Ripoff Cordoba?? or how it was called I know it was Muslim https://prnt.sc/q808wi Geographical Hungary? Doesn't look like Hungary but the borders dont make sense https://prnt.sc/q803nc What the fuck is this shit https://prnt.sc/q803dj No idea whats a ripoff off it ignores geography but it can be justified with lore Croatia? https://prnt.sc/q80360 Doesnt Border ripoff it at all even if it did have its 2 big arms it could have been justified via lore Byzantium https://prnt.sc/q802uw this shit is 3 countries look at the colors Poland? https://prnt.sc/q802o2 geographical in the south while it owns some of Lithuania and Latvia no idea how its a polish ripoff ROMANIA https://prnt.sc/q8021s legit geographical Referance Map https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/548623589985746975/653426906053738516/unknown-6.png